Scarlet and Sky another story (discontinued)
by kurapikahunterxhunter
Summary: Scarlet a red, emo, hedgehog and Sky a light blue, speedy hedgehog live in the same house with three of the sonic boys. Will love bloom or will hearts break.


**This is something my friend The Dark Unicorn and I am working on together, With our OC's Scarlet and Sky.**

Scarlet's POV

"Ha,I beat you guys again," I yell throwing my arms in the arms in the air. Some people may think it's weird to live in a house full of boys but it's not that weird. I was good friends with Sonic so when he heard my friend, Sky, and I were looking for a place to stay. He let us stay with him and his roommates.

The next day

I wake up then wake Sky up and I go down stairs, where Silver is making breakfast. We sit down and start to eat when Shadow comes down stairs with only a towel around his waist.

"Shadow, there are girls here put some clothes on dude," Silver tells him, Shadow's face is bright red.

Sky just cover her eyes,"Ok I just lost my appetite," she put her food in the trash and went up stairs with red on her cheeks.

I look down with a bit of blush on my face and continue to eat.I finish eating and go wash my plate and go upstairs and grab my DS.

Sky on her bed reading a comic book.

I enter the room and lay on my bed until I hear someone knocking on our door.

"Ugh I'll get it," Sky sighs. Shadow is standing there (with clothes on).

I'm still playing my game, until I hear talking and look up (not before pausing my game of course).

"Hey I see you have clothes on," Sky giggles.

"Uhh yeah sorry about that," he says scratching the back of his head while blushing a little bit.

I crawl under my black covers and continue playing my game with a bit of blush on my cheeks.'What's going on, why is he here.

"Hey it ok we've kinda intruded into the house, you guys have your own way of living and we changed that," Sky says.

I hide further underneath my covers and continue to play my DS until, Sky Invite him in to talk.

It feels really awkward to have a boy invited into our room but, it is their house soooo.

Then Sonic walks bye stops and says,"ooh Sky and shadow falling in love."3 And Sky's face turns bright red.

Sky yells,"NO!,That's Scarlett's job."

I crawl out from under my blankets and grab a book with an evil smirk on my face.

THWACK! Ouch! Boom. And she's out.

Sky wakes up. Then out of nowhere she gets up and runs away.

"Wow, what was that," Silver says with shock in his voice.

"Um, nothing," I yell down the stairs.

"Where did Sky go," sonic says, looking at me, "remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Yeah that's probably the best thing to do," I say embarrassed, scratching the back of my head.

Sky POV

When I wake up my head hurts and I don't remember who I am, so I get up and run right past all the people in the room and out of the house. I'm tangled up in the vines I don't yell for help though, I just run as hard and as fast as I can. Then I go flying in to the middle of nowhere.

"Maybe I should turn around, oh great now I'm talking to myself geez. Besides maybe those people know who I am." I run back as fast as I can. I go back to that house. Oh. My gosh she opened the door I can stop. "Screech," "crash." "Ouch, lots of pain ow ow ow."

"Hey there she is, Cluts McGee," a blue hedgehog says. Then suddenly I remember who I am. And out of nowhere I see Scarlet and YELL as LOUD as I can at her. All the boys start to chant fight except for Silver. He pulls me away even throw I could run and fight her. I just let him drag me away, but then my legs just start going (oops). We went all over town (again oops) all I hear is him screeching like a little girl as I break the sound barrier of course he was right next to my ear so I could hear that. I stop at the house and everyone is laughing as Silver falls off my back. "Ha you guys should of heard him screaming like a little girl," I tease.

"I DID NOT," he aggressively replies,"Besides you like Sonic."

I'm blushing, bad."do NOT"

"Do too."

"DO NOT." Then I just run hard and fast to go to my hideout I tell no one about its just an old abandoned cave. I sit and take a load off. I do not know why but everyone thinks I like Sonic but him and I are always fighting I HATE HIM! Ugh he is like oh I'm the fastest hedgehog around and I'm like uh no we're the fastest ( by the way I won our last race he says that he let me win though). Besides we are not made for each other I mean sure he is hot and everything but its not like I want to hold his hand and stroll in the park with him… or anything. HeHeh. If anything he likes me, I caught a glimpse of him blushing before I left. If I did like him I would of asked him to hang out with me some time. I should probably go home and clean up my mess. Especially if I want to go to the beach.

I'm laying on my bed reading a comic book of Batman and Robin the really old one.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

"OH MY GOD! CAN I FINISH THIS STUPID COMIC BOOK WITHOUT GETTING INTERRUPTED!"

Sonics voice, "Uh is this a bad time?" I kinda suck in my face. I'm thinking oops.

"Hehe, hold on a minute" I say as I'm picking up a bit.

"Creek! the door squeaks. "Yes." I say with a smile.

"Sky I was kinda wondering" there was a long pause,

" ifyouwantedtogodownstairsandplayavideogame" He said that so quickly I had to pause for a minute to understand what he was saying.

"Sure! I'll be down in a minute." We play my favorite game Spyro (the old version I'm weird that way). Everyone knows that I'm obsessed with dragons (and old video games). After Spyro we play Frogger of course I win like always.

"Well you better finish that, STUPID COMIC BOOK! before anyone else INTERRUPTS you" He teases. I just gently push him and laugh.

"You just want me to go up stairs so that way you wont have to lose to a girl again."

"What?" "Psh" "No," as he rolls his eyes.

Scarlet comes down stairs looks over and sings, "Sky and Sonic sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! The two fastest hedgehogs FALLING FOR EACH OTHER!" She pulls a camera out of nowhere, "Smile," flash. All I can see are dots. I sit and glare. I get up and go outside for five minutes. I don't dare go back in so I run up the wall of the house and grab a blanket and my comic book, go back out and lay the blanket under the stars. The peaceful noise of the crickets calm me down. I hear footsteps coming toward me.

"Scarlet leave me alone" I say.

"Sorry not her" Sonic says as he stands over me.

"Oops, sorry,Have a seat" I pat next to me.

"Geez are you some type of mind reader or something?"Sonic jokes."And look, that comic book you wanted to finish."

"I can't now its too nice out all of the stars and crickets, and no I'm not a mind reader."

"So where did you run off to earlier today? Cluts McGee"

"Want me to show you?"

"Sure."

"Be ready to run, and follow." Flash. "Wohoo!" I yell. "Here it is, my calm place"

"Wow this is where you were, cool"

"I'm glad you like it I was afraid that you would be like what a weirdo." "Ohya uh please don't tell anybody Its my alone place."


End file.
